


Hey, Valentine

by forbala



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forbala/pseuds/forbala
Summary: Akaashi needs to confess before Bokuto graduates. He's running out of time.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Hey, Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy confession fic uwu

Akaashi got up early for school, earlier than usual. They had morning volleyball practice at seven, so he got up and got dressed in his school clothes, then his peacoat, scarf, and hat. He packed his sports clothes in his duffel bag. Most importantly, before he went downstairs, he opened his desk drawer and retrieved a small bag. He inspected it— the cookies were still intact, the plastic bag was tied off with a ribbon, and it all looked presentable. He took a deep breath and put the cookies in his duffel bag, nestled safely in his clothes.

He had been debating for days when to give it to Bokuto. Last year, his senpai had gotten several Valentine’s and had enthusiastically accepted them all. Part of Akaashi wanted to be the first to confess to Bokuto, knowing he would get at least two or three other confessions. But if Bokuto rejected him, he didn’t want to have to spend the afternoon practicing with him and having to deal with _that_ awkwardness. No, he would probably be better off to confess at the end of the day, after practice. Most likely, Bokuto would ask him to stay late anyway and they would be alone.

He had debated waiting until White Day to confess, but he didn’t want to wait. He wanted to confess now. Besides, White Day was too close to graduation, and Bokuto would be moving to Sendai; he’d been drafted by a team there.

So Akaashi grabbed his bento and walked to the train station. There were few people on the train this early so he had the car mostly to himself, and plenty of room to set his duffel bag on the seat beside him. When he disembarked at his stop, he found Bokuto waiting for him with a grin, an onigiri in each hand.

“‘Kaashi!” he yelled. “Hey, Akaashi!”

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi walked up to his friend, speaking softly as usual. Bokuto handed him one of the onigiri and they started walking towards school, shoulder to shoulder, almost but not quite touching. It was very hard for Akaashi to relax; he was too full of anticipation. If his whole day was going to be like this, he would be exhausted before he actually got to confess.

They arrived at school and went directly to the club room. They changed and left their bags there, Akaashi making sure to set his down carefully and away from other people’s so as not to damage the cookies. They started the morning by running laps inside the gym— it was too cold to run outside. Akaashi was still a little asleep, not running as hard as he could but at a more sedate pace, but Bokuto didn’t have that problem. He was at the head of the pack, smiling as he ran harder than anyone else. That energy and commitment is what made him the ace, and although he could be tiring to deal with, Akaashi loved his energy. He wouldn’t trade it for anything.

They ran suicides, then did lunges, before finally starting volleyball. They practiced receives the whole time, even though Bokuto begged to do “just like three spikes, please!!” But Coach Yamiji wouldn’t budge; he said spikes could wait until the afternoon. Bokuto moped, but Akaashi stepped over to him.

“Bokuto-san, shouldn’t an ace be a great receiver too?” he asked.

Bokuto nodded but he was still pouting.

“Then by practicing receives, you’re making yourself an even stronger ace. Right?”

Bokuto cocked his head to the side (much like a puppy) and thought for a moment. “I guess so.”

“So you should work hard on your receives just like you work hard on your spikes so you can become the best ace.”

“Yeah!” he shouted, instantly cheered up. “I’ll be the number one ace in the country!” Then he ran off to the other side of the gym to practice receives with Komi. Akaashi fought down an endeared smile and returned to practice himself.

~

As they left the club room, changed into their school uniforms again, Akaashi spotted a girl waiting by the door to the school. Here it was, the first confession, he just knew it.

Moments later, he was proven right. As he and Bokuto approached the door, the girl looked up nervously. Akaashi thought she was a third year, but he wasn’t entirely sure. She was pretty, with long dark hair in a ponytail and a pretty blush on her cheeks— though it may have been from the cold. 

“Um, Bokuto-san?” she asked, voice soft and nervous. Akaashi sympathized; Bokuto was very handsome and it made Akaashi nervous too.

“My name is Sato Momo, I’m in class 3-1.” She pulled a bag of chocolates out of her jacket and thrust it forward. “This is for you! I’ve been watching you for a while and I really like you. I know you don’t know me very well, but I hope you’ll consider me.”

“Wow! Thank you, Sato-chan!” Bokuto took the chocolates, smiling wide and bright. It was blinding and Akaashi had to blink a few times in the face of such glory. “But I’m sorry, I can’t return your feelings.”

“Oh. I… I understand. Please keep the chocolates.” She bowed and turned, walking away quickly.

“Aw, I made her sad and now I’m sad.” Bokuto hung his head, looking down at his chocolates.

“No need to worry, Bokuto-san. I’m sure she’ll be okay.” They walked together into the school and parted ways for class.

~

Akaashi spent the whole day on edge during his classes. Watching Bokuto get a confession was very, very difficult for him, more so than he expected. He had trouble focusing. They had a pop quiz in English and he knows he didn’t do as well as he could have.

Sometimes he ate lunch with Bokuto in the third year’s classroom. He had debated all day if he wanted to do so, afraid that Bokuto would have received more confessions and that he would talk about it. Maybe he would have accepted someone’s feelings. Akaashi was just too anxious, but he’d rather see Bokuto be happy with someone else than not see him at all, so he made his way up the stairs and to classroom 3-2.

Bokuto was sitting at his desk with Komi and Konoha, having pushed more desks together. Akaashi joined them, setting down his bento and pulling over another chair.

“Hi, Akaashi!” Bokuto greeted. The others also said hello and he nodded at all of them and started eating quietly.

They chatted for a while, joking and talking about nothing in particular. Within a few minutes, Konoha asked the question Akaashi had been dreading. “Bokuto, did you get any Valentine’s?”

“Yeah! I got one this morning before school and another during morning break!”

“Aw, man!” Konoha groaned. “Why are you so popular? Where’s my girlfriend, huh?”

Komi laughed and patted his back, too hard if Konoha’s pinched face was anything to go by. “Who’d wanna look at your face?” he teased.

Konoha slapped Komi’s hand away and glared at him. “Like you’re doing any better.”

Komi shrugged. “Yeah, that’s true. But it doesn’t bother me. I’ll blossom in college, just you watch.”

Bokuto had finished his lunch by now and pulled out some of the chocolates he’d received. “Do you guys want any?” he asked.

“Your precious girlfriend chocolate?” Konoha asked, surprised and almost offended.

“They’re not my girlfriends,” Bokuto scoffed. “I’m not interested in any girls.”

“Dude, how?” Konoha scoffed. “Girls are awesome! I love all girls, literally all of them.”

Bokuto shrugged and ate a piece of chocolate. Akaashi wasn’t sure if this was a good sign for him or a bad sign— maybe Bokuto wasn’t interested in any girls at all, so maybe Akaashi, as a boy, actually stood a chance? Or just no girls at Fukurodani but he did like girls? Maybe he liked both? Or maybe he didn’t like anyone, regardless of gender.

Akaashi was getting a headache from all the possibilities.

He declined to eat any chocolate, claiming he wasn’t in the mood for sugar, but really he didn’t want anything that someone else had given Bokuto. He sort of wished Bokuto wouldn’t eat it either, but he couldn’t blame him. Bokuto loved sweets and he loved attention; Valentine’s Day was very exciting for him, even if he was disappointing people.

Akaashi was able to focus a little better in the afternoon, but not by much. He couldn’t quite stop himself from tapping his pen on the desk. It got to the point that his neighbor Urameshi hissed at him to “please stop for fuck’s sake.”

Classes finally ended, but Akaashi had no relief; he still had volleyball practice to get through. He went straight to the club room and changed. He kept his eyes on the floor, away from his teammates’ bodies but especially Bokuto’s. Bokuto wasn’t the type to walk around shirtless all the time, not like Sarukui, but he certainly wasn’t shy about his torso. He was quite muscled and on the few occasions Akaashi had allowed himself to look, he had to swallow thickly. Bokuto was _cut_ , to put it simply. It was completely unfair that a high school boy would be that muscular.

Bokuto was the first changed and the first in the gym, Akaashi and the others trailing behind at a more leisurely pace. Coach Yamiji was there waiting for them and Bokuto went right to him, marching confidently. “I want to start with spikes!”

“You can do a few spikes,” Coach said, “but then we’re working on blocking.”

“Like twenty spikes?”

“Five.”

“Fifteen!”

“ _Five_.”

“Ugh, fine! Five!” he groaned. They started running laps. Akaashi was more energetic than he had been that morning, following behind Bokuto a little closer, though still not keeping pace with him. When they got through with stretches and warm ups, he and Bokuto did five great spikes and then, before Yamiji could stop them, they did a sixth.

“Bokuto!” he shouted. “Stop spiking! And stop dragging Akaashi along with you!”

Bokuto pretended to look chastened, but he wasn’t; he couldn’t hide his grin.

After blocking, they went back to spiking, not just Bokuto but everyone, Akaashi on one side of the net and Anahori on the other. Practice did, eventually, wind down. They did an easy few cool down laps before Yamiji dismissed them.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto called, before Yamiji even finished speaking.

“Yes, Bokuto-san?” He was already holding a volleyball in his hands, anticipating the request.

“Will you practice spikes with me for just a little while?”

“Yes,” he said.

“Yeah!” Bokuto yelled, fist pumping the air. “Hey, Kaori-chan! Will you toss for Akaashi?”

“No, I have a lot of homework tonight. Sorry, Bokuto. I’ll stay late tomorrow.”

“Yukie-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay for a little while. But just half an hour!” She pointed her finger sternly at him but he barely noticed, too busy cheering.

Bokuto did really well today on his spikes, hitting straights and crosses equally well. There was no one there to block for him, but he was having fun and Akaashi just liked being there with him, whatever they were doing. Yukie left after thirty minutes, as promised (threatened), leaving the two boys alone.

“Akaashi, can we stay a little longer?” he asked.

Akaashi shrugged. “If you want to, but first I have something to tell you.”

“Oya? What is it?” Bokuto asked, following Akaashi to his duffel bag where it sat against the wall. He tried to peek over his shoulder, but Akaashi pushed him off.

“Please give me some space, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto took one large step back and stared at him. Akaashi took a deep breath and revealed his gift, the plastic wrapped, homemade cookies.

“Bokuto-san,” he said, “I don’t know how long I’ve felt like this. It happened slowly. But I like you and I’d like to be your boyfriend, if you want that too.”

Bokuto’s jaw had dropped and his eyes were wide. He definitely hadn’t been expecting this. Akaashi shifted nervously. “What do you… what is your response, Bokuto-san?”

“Akaashi… I’ve never seen you so nervous. You stuttered!” 

Akaashi shrugged, blushing and getting more embarrassed by the second. “Well?”

“Oh, yeah. Yes! I absolutely accept your feelings! And your cookies!” He took the bag and set it down on the floor, then— taking Akaashi by surprise— he grabbed Akaashi’s arm and pulled him in close. Bokuto kissed just on the edge of his mouth, loud and smacking.

When he pulled back, Akaashi just stared at him. Then he smiled softly. Bokuto was so cute, kissing him so innocently, almost friendly if not for the kiss being so close to his mouth. But Akaashi wanted more, so he leaned in and kissed Bokuto on the mouth— not deep, just a press of lips, but he stayed there, moving his lips after a moment against Bokuto’s. Bokuto responded shyly.

When they parted again, Bokuto was blushing. It occurred to Akaashi that Bokuto may have never kissed anyone before. He smiled and took hold of Bokuto’s hands.

“So… can we be boyfriends now?” Bokuto asked. There was a slight blush on his face that Akaashi instantly fell in love with. 

Akaashi nodded. “I’d like that.”

Bokuto smiled his usual blinding, joyous smile and Akaashi couldn’t look away. Now that they were dating, he would never look away from Bokuto again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I live vicariously through Bokuto. Please comment if you enjoyed.


End file.
